


DC, Baby!

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm calling Lauren by Cheney</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure we should be taking this trip if you’re eight and half months pregnant?” Tobin asked, looking over at her wife.  
Alex shot Tobin a death glare before resting back in her chair, squeezing the arm rest. Kelley, who was sitting across the aisle, was watching the couple cautiously.  
“I’m fine, it’s just a little morning sickness.” Alex said again.  
Tobin gave Kelley a face asking for help in trying to get the forward to go back home. Kelley shrugged and got up, claiming she needed to use the restroom. Alex squeezed Tobin’s arm as another wave of nausea went through her.  
“Lex, why don’t you try getting some rest?” Tobin suggested.  
Alex shook her head and Tom suddenly appeared next to them, a look of worry on his face.  
“KO told me you weren’t feeling good?” Tom asked, kneeling down beside Alex.  
“I’m just feeling a little nauseous. It’s only morning sickness, though.” Alex replied.  
Tom knitted his eyebrows, looking over to Tobin, who simply shrugged in response.  
“Well, it’s only about thirty minutes until we should start descending, kiddo. Just hang on, okay?”  
Alex nodded and Tom went back to his seat. Tobin watched as their coach whispered something to Dawn, who looked at the couple. Tobin forced a smile, which was quickly replaced by another look of worry when Alex moaned.  
“Lex, baby, are you okay?” Tobin asked.  
Alex nodded, closing her eyes and titling her head back.  
“It’s just morning sickness, Tobes, calm down.” Alex said for the hundredth time.  
Tobin interlaced her fingers with Alex’s forcing herself to look out the window as they began to descend into D.C.  
\-----   
“Can you rub my feet, baby?”  
The team had just gotten back from walking around town to get loose after the long flight, and Alex’s feet and ankles were a little more swollen than usual. Because of strict rules, the couple couldn’t room together, so Kristie had gone to Syd’s room to hang-out.  
“Do you need anything else, Lex?” Tobin asked, sitting on the hotel room’s couch.  
Alex shook her head and placed her feet on Tobin’s lap, smiling as the midfielder began working her hands into her skin.   
A few minutes passed and Alex had fallen asleep, snoring softly. Tobin smiled and pulled a blanket over her wife, standing up and pulling out her phone to take a photo. The camera shutter caused Alex to stir a little, and Tobin went to her Twitter app, attaching the photo and typing a caption. Long day of touring the town (: Tobin’s buzzing phone turned her attention, and she answered after seeing it was Lauren.  
“Yo, wassup?” Tobin asked, answering.  
“Jrue and I were going to walk to that cupcake place in Georgetown and were wondering if you and Alex wanted to come?” Lauren asked.  
Tobin looked to her wife, who looked comfortable as she slept. Her thoughts were flooded with pictures of the delicious cupcakes the bakery made, and she quickly agreed, promising to be downstairs in ten minutes. Tobin hung up and dialed the familiar number of their best friend, waiting until Kelley picked up.  
“Is everything okay?” Kelley asked.  
“Yeah, it’s all good, but can you watch Alex for a few hours? Lauren and Jrue invited me to go to that cupcake place and Alex is asleep.” Tobin asked.  
Kelley agreed and was at their room a few minutes later, waving as Tobin left the room.  
\-----   
Alex didn’t know how long she had been asleep, but she knew that when she woke up, Tobin wasn’t in the room. She could hear someone yelling at the TV, and Alex opened her eyes to find Kelley sitting on the other end of the couch watching a soccer game on her laptop.  
“Kelley, where’s Tobin?” Alex asked, sitting up.  
“She went cupcake shopping with Jrue and Lauren.” Kelley explained.  
Alex knitted her eyebrows in confusion as to why her wife didn’t wake her up and ask her to come when someone spoke up from the chair beside her.  
“She didn’t want to wake you, so she called Kelley. Kelley got bored, so she called me.” Hope explained further.   
Alex nodded slowly, interrupted when Tobin came walking through the door, a big brown bag in her hand. She smiled when she saw Alex awake, walking to her wife with the bag.  
“I bought you cupcakes!” Tobin said cheerily.  
Alex forgot any small grudge she had against Tobin for leaving her and took a red velvet cake that Tobin handed her, removing the paper and taking a bite.   
“It’s so good!” Alex exclaimed.  
Tobin smiled warmly and took Alex’s trash, tossing it towards the trash can and standing up to stretch.  
“The team is going to dinner in a few hours, so I’m gonna shower.” Tobin said, grabbing some clothes to change into.  
Alex shrugged and turned on the TV, earning a look of disgust from Kelley at the added noise interrupting her game.  
“It’s my room.” Alex sassed.  
Kelley shook her head angrily and slammed her laptop shut, picking it up and storming towards the door.  
“Hope, we’re leaving now!” Kelley yelled, walking into the hallway.  
Hope rolled her eyes, causing Alex to giggle as the couple left.  
\-----   
Tobin shaped her hands into a heart as she found Alex sitting in the stands for their game against Canada, and the younger girl returned the heart shape, blowing a kiss in addition. Tobin was about to yell something when Kelley started making fake gagging noises, stopping once Tobin punched her in the stomach.  
“Ow! I’m telling Tom!” Kelley said, running off.  
Tobin watched as the freckled defender ran to their coach, animatedly retelling the story. Tom shook his head and Kelley frowned, sulking towards Hope, who patted her on the head like a small child.  
Lauren popped up beside Tobin, waving to Alex and turning to face Tobin.  
“Wanna pass?” Lauren asked, holding up a ball.  
Tobin shrugged and followed the girl to their half of the field, pelting the ball at Lauren when the center mid did to her.   
\-----   
Tobin received the ball at midfield and was about to pass it off when the referee blew her whistle, stopping the game. Tobin looked around the field for an injured player, shrugging and assuming someone in the crowd had fainted because of the heat.  
“Tobin, keep calm, okay?” Abby said, jogging over.  
Tobin shrugged and nodded, looking at Abby like she knew something the midfielder didn’t. Abby nodded and jogged towards Sydney to speak with the younger girl when Tobin noticed it- paramedics were swarming someone in the stands- Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling Lauren by Cheney

Tobin suddenly felt extremely nauseous, and she bent over, placing her hands on her knees and trying to take deep breaths. Cheney was by Tobin’s side in seconds, her hand on the midfielder’s back.  
“I think I’m going to be sick, Chen.” Tobin said calmly.  
Lauren helped her younger friend stand up straight, and carefully walked her to the sidelines. Before the trainers could get a bucket, Tobin had thrown up on the side of the field, bending to her knees as she felt the color drain from her face.  
“Somebody get her water!” Cheney yelled.  
Tobi felt her eyelids slipping shut and her vision started to go fuzzy as she felt herself swaying. People were shouting around her and at her, and Tobin felt things being put to her lips. Suddenly, things went black.  
\-----   
When Tobin woke up, there was an IV in her arm, and she looked around herself, recognizing the place as the locker room. Mark was beside her, writing something on a clipboard as he checked fans blowing on Tobin.  
“I need to see Alex.” Tobin mumbled.  
Mark looked up, smiling.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Terrible. I need to see Alex. I need to know she’s okay!” Tobin yelled.  
Mark began slowly approaching Tobin, slight fear in his eyes. There was a quick sound of cleats on the hard floor, and Cheney was in the room, rushing to Tobin.  
“How are you feeling?” Cheney asked, grabbing Tobin’s hand.  
“Good, but I need to see Alex! I need to know she’s okay.” Tobin said helplessly.  
Cheney smiled softly.  
“Jrue went with her and he called Tom to tell you Alex was in labor.” Cheney explained.  
A new wave of pains set in and Tobin was getting off the bed.  
“I can’t miss the birth of my first child. Please, take me to see her!” Tobin begged.   
Mark shrugged and pulled the IV from Tobin’s arm, helping her stand and get balanced. He went to grab Tobin’s stuff when Cheney stopped him.  
“I’ll bring them after the game. Tell Alex I say congrats.” Cheney said.  
Tobin nodded in thanks and followed Mark towards Tom, watching as they spoke with each other. The rest of the team stared at Tobin, and she ignored the looks. Tom kept shaking his head, and Cheney finally stood.  
“I’ll drive her there. I’m okay with missing the second half. I can keep you guys updated easier.” Cheney explained.  
Tom thought for a second before pulling keys from his pocket and tossing them to Lauren. She smiled and grabbed both her and Tobin’s bags, leading them away.  
\-----   
Tobin ran straight to room 517 when she got to the hospital, running inside and to Alex’s side. Jrue was holding Alex’s hand as she screamed in pain, and he let go, allowing Tobin to step in.  
“We’ll be in the hallway.” Jrue said, motioning to him and Cheney.  
Tobin turned and looked at the couple, begging them to stay.  
“Please stay. We need you guys.” Tobin asked.  
Cheney gave Jrue a knowing glance and the two walked back over, watching as the doctor smiled.  
“Are you ready to push?” she asked Alex.  
Alex nodded and gave her hardest push. It went back and forth like that for a few minutes until a loud cry was audible. Tobin felt tears sting her eyes as the doctor examined the baby.  
“It’s a girl.” The nurse smiled.  
Alex relaxed on to the bed and the baby was carried off to get washed. Tobin grabbed Alex’s hand and gave it a squeeze.  
“Sorry I’m late, baby.” Tobin apologized.  
Alex shrugged and looked at Tobin.  
“We need to pick a name.” Alex said.  
Tobin nodded and she heard the door open.  
“We’ll be in the hallway, I promised Tom I’d call when it happened.” Cheney announced.  
Tobin nodded and turned back to Alex to think.  
“I don’t know a name, but I do know I want Lauren and Jrue to be the godparents.” Tobin said after a few minutes.  
“Me too. They’ve been really supportive, and you should have seen Jrue- he looked so scared, but he knew I needed him.” Alex replied.  
Tobin smiled, remembering how much he had helped when she had broken her leg a year prior.   
“I like Serenity Kelley.” Alex suggested.  
Tobin smiled.  
“Because Kelley’s our best friend?” Tobin asked.  
Alex nodded and Tobin shrugged.  
“We got it, then.”   
\-----   
Teammate after teammate piled into the hotel room, taking their turn holding the baby. Both women had decided to wait until they returned to the hotel to announce the name, and it seemed proper considering everyone was fawning over the newborn.   
“She looks just like you Alex!”  
“She’s so calm like Tobes.”  
“She’s so adorable.”  
“Did you see that yawn? So cute!”  
Tobin and Alex sat to the side and watched their teammates talk about the baby, comparing her to the women. A few hours later, people started leaving to go to the hotel, and the baby was taken to the nursery while a nurse spoke with Tobin and Alex.  
“I understand you aren’t from D.C.?” the nurse asked.  
“No, Portland, Oregon.” Tobin replied.  
“Okay, well, you have two options. First option is to wait in D.C. for five months before taking a plane back home, and second one is to wait a week before driving back home.” The nurse explained.  
“I think we’d rather drive.” Alex whispered.  
The nurse nodded and gave them a small list of items to buy for the time being, and the couple took it. Tobin stood and stretched, giving Alex a small kiss.  
“Why don’t you sleep? I’ll run back to the hotel, drop off my game stuff since Syd took yours, and get a quick shower and grab you some clothes to change in to. I’ll also pick up the baby carrier and small stuff for taking her home and we can do the rest later.” Tobin told her wife.  
Alex nodded and yawned, waving as Tobin walked away.  
\-----   
The next few days were slow. They were allowed to take Serenity back to the hotel three days after, and only a few teammates were left- Lauren and Jrue, Kelley and Hope, and A-Rod and Adam, as well as the entire coaching staff.   
Tobin and Alex took the baby home in her small carrier, picking up their rental car on the way back and peeling from the group to shop for the other essential baby items.   
Five hours of Babies-R-Us later, and they were sitting by the indoor pool.   
“Are you gonna teach T to surf?” Kelley asked.  
The team had decided Serenity as a long name, and many of the girls took the nickname T for their baby.   
“I guess so, but not until seven or eight years old.” Tobin shrugged, looking to Alex, who had Serenity held against her chest.   
“And soccer?” Hope asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Of course. She’ll be kicking a soccer ball when she learns to walk.” Tobin said.   
\-----  
A/N: Should I do an epilogue? Lemme know (:


	3. Epilogue

July 2026  
Tobin grabbed the fruit platter from the refrigerator and placed it carefully in the trunk of the car, checking the safety straps of the two car seats.  
“Alex, c’mon, we gotta go or we’ll be late!” Tobin called up the stairs.  
First running down was Serenity, who was wearing the red and white striped shorts Alex had bought her, and the blue tank top with tiny white stars Lauren had given her. Tobin gave her daughter a small kiss on the forehead and helped her into the car, waiting as Alex buckled in their newest addition- David Justin, born four months prior.  
“Did you get DJ’s diaper bag?” Alex asked her wife.  
Tobin nodded and started the engine, doing a glance through the rearview mirror at her kids, smiling.  
“We did good.” Tobin whispered, grabbing Alex’s hand.  
\-----   
By the time the small family got to the Rampone’s house, it was already four, two hours from dinner and an hour past helping to set up. Tobin apologized and sent Serenity off to play with the other kids, dragging the diaper bag behind her as Alex carried DJ.  
“How’s DJ doing?” Christie asked, carrying a booster seat outside.  
“Really well- luckily, he also got Tobin’s chill attitude, so we’ve been sleeping well.” Alex replied.  
Tobin took a beer and sat at the adults’ table, catching up with everyone while Alex sat beside her holding her hand.   
“Did T make the try-outs?” Lauren asked.  
A few weeks ago, Serenity had tried out for the city’s ODP team, and the couple had been nervously awaiting the results.  
“They said they would only take her if she was willing to be full-time keeper.” Tobin sighed.  
People looked to Hope, who was busy making sure their six-year-old kid was comfortable. The entire team knew Serenity was a good keeper, but they also knew she was a better defender, and they all knew the girl wasn’t ready to pick one position yet.  
“Maybe Hope can train her!” Kelley piped in.  
Hope’s head flew up and she looked around, almost dropping Julie in the process.  
“Train who?” Hope asked, narrowing her eyes.   
“T- the ODP team will only take her if she plays full-time goalie.” Tobin repeated.  
Hope nodded and looked towards the youngster, who was tackling her friends as they played a game of soccer.  
“You may not want to hear it, Tobes, and especially Alex, but I think keeper would be best for her. Not many people want to play it, and if she can get even better at it, she could be playing for the youth national teams as young as U14.” Hope stated.  
The entire team looked at Hope, who never said much about anybody’s skill when it came to goalkeeping. Hope simply shrugged and handed their kid to Kelley, going to grab a beer.  
“Can you hold DJ? I need food.” Alex asked Tobin, holding out the sleeping baby.  
Tobin happily took their son, cradling him carefully when his eyes flew open and he began wailing.  
“What did you do?” Alex yelled across the patio.  
Tobin glared at her wife and turned the boy into a better position, gently rubbing his back as he buried his face in her chest, his tears wetting Tobin’s tank top. Tobin gently bounced herself, humming softly while DJ calmed down and his cried turned to hiccups.   
\-----  
If DJ’s earlier outburst had been nothing, he was throwing a tantrum now. The adults had started setting off fireworks, and kids were running around with sparklers. The noise had taunted DJ, waking him as he immediately started fussing.  
Alex rushed to the baby this time and began cradling him as she took a seat on the porch swing, singing quietly when Serenity came over and crawled next to Alex.  
“Is DJ okay?” Serenity asked.  
“Yeah, he’s fine. He just doesn’t like the noise.” Alex replied.  
Serenity frowned and stood up, moving to Alex’s other side.   
“It’s okay, DJ, I’ll help you.” Serenity stated, placing her hands over DJ’s ears.  
Alex smiled as DJ began to settle down, unaware of his older sister’s hands over his ears. Tobin snapped a picture with her phone and took a seat on Alex’s other side, looking to Serenity.  
“T, are you helping DJ?” Tobin asked.  
Serenity smiled and nodded happily, looking back to her baby brother.  
“I’ll always help him,” Serenity smiled, giving him a small kiss on the forehead, “because I love him.”  
Alex felt her heart melt and turned to Tobin, kissing her wife on the lips lightly.   
“We really did.” Alex whispered.  
\-----   
A/N: If you’re confused, read the first “chunk” of this part. (:


End file.
